


Sheridan's Secret

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a terrible secret!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheridan's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> 26 of 31.

It had been a long, tiring day and John Sheridan was getting ready for bed. He poured himself a drink and sat down at his desk with some leftover paperwork to do. He’d been surprised at how much time it took to do the paperwork at a space station. There were never enough revenue money nor funds from Earth Gov to keep everything in good repair and pay all the personnel. 

He smiled as he put on his pajamas. He opened a locked cabinet and took out something that no one knew anything about – his very own Sheridan teddy bear.


End file.
